Anger
by whenthewallscomecrashingdown
Summary: I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. Stupid James Potter for making me angry on my birthday!


**Anger-**

I wouldn't say I was pissed off. I think I passed the point of pissed off long ago. I was so far beyond pissed, it really wasn't funny anymore. He knew all the right ways to push my buttons. I was furious, beyond a doubt, was I furious at him was the question that killed me. Sure, he teased me, poked and prodded at all my weaknesses until I was so angry that I could barely control myself. Yet, I couldn't even bring myself to be mad at him. How was that even possible? I could feel the blood coursing through my veins, my face heating up., my eyes were shooting daggers at him, and he certainly got the impression that I was mad at him; which was, of course, what I was aiming for, but I wasn't truly mad at him.

Truthfully, I've always been crap at holding grudges. You really have to piss me off in order for me to hold a grudge. I think there are only two people in my short history of life that I've held a grudge against. But anyway, the point is that I have to remind myself when I am mad at someone. Yes, it's that bad. I wake up in the morning and I can be totally fine until I think of yesterday and remember that I unfortunately, swore to him that I would personally make certain that he would not be able to have children. It really does bring down your morning.

James Potter. You know what? I hate him. I do, but I don't. It's completely ridiculous. I can't even keep my feelings straight around him. One minute we're having a friendly debate over which color is better (maroon or gold) and the next were in an all out war against each other, for no apparent reason whatsoever.

And it's my birthday! The bastard is making me upset on my birthday. What an utter arsewipe!

"Fucking hell James! Gold is a better color than maroon!"

"Now Lily I'm going to have to disagree with you there…maroon is the best color" he says calmly. Fucking bastard.

"You know what? I'm not going to continue to have this fight with you on my birthday!" I look at him pointedly and stomp out of the Head Dormitories.

Various people wish me a happy birthday on my way to the Great Hall for breakfast and I smile politely at them, determined not to let my irritation at Potter ruin my morning. My _birthday_ morning.

As I went through my classes that day, I noticed a distinct difference. The marauders were mysteriously absent from all classes. Maybe this was James's birthday present to me; which is kind of a shame because James and I had actually been getting along-except for the fight this morning of course.

I couldn't fathom the idea of going back to the Heads Dormitories after my last class, in case the Marauders were holding some kind of illegal marauder meeting in there, so I went to the library.

"Lily!"

I turned my head ot see my friend Alice Palmer coming towards me.

"Hello, Alice."

"What on earth are you doing in the library _on your birthday_?"

"Alice, you know I was planning on celebrating my birthday this weekend in Hogsmead. There's not a lot that I can do when my birthday is on a Thursday and everyone has classes tomorrow."

"Well you could maybe hang out in the Gryffindor common room with all of us! We would love to spend time with you on your birthday! Even if you're making us not give you our presents until Saturday!"

By we she meant my other best friends Charlotte King and Stephanie Newton.

"Oh I suppose I could spend some time with my friends on my birthday.."

Alice smiles imploringly at me.

"Well, if I must, I must." I sigh.

Alice squeals and grabs my hand, dragging me out of the library.

"Wow, Alice why are we in such a hurry to go to the Common Room?"

"I'm just excited for your birthday!" she says.

I look at her doubtfully, I mean, my birthday comes every year and Alice has never been this excited for it before.

"Mhmm.. I say skeptically."

By now we have reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and the entrance to the Gryffindor tower.

"Squiggleroot," Alice says and the portrait opens.

Suddenly, I hear fireworks go off and everyone jumps out from behind the furniture in the common room and screams "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!" at the top of their lungs.

And by everyone I mean virtually every single person that I have ever communicated with- including some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs (dressed in Gryffindor robes of course).

"Wow!" I stood in shock for a moment before gathering my wits about me, "Thank you so much!"

"And of course you are welcome," an obnoxious voice says to my right.

And I turn my head to come face to face with James Potter. Everyone else around me decided to get the party started with the music blaring and drinking Butterbeer.

"By the way, Lils, I know you think that gold is better than maroon, but I decided to decorate with both colors" he says while winking at me and slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"_You _did this?"

"But of course! Who else would be able to get you to leave both common rooms for a whole day?"

I stare at him.

"I did have help though," he says nodding to my friends who were conversing with his friends. "We all did it together; it was kind of a combined effort."

"Wait, so you staged a fight with me on my birthday and made me unhappy all morning, for nothing?"

He rolls his eyes. "Lils, I helped throw you a surprise birthday party. I don't mind getting in a small fight with you for a party!"

"Of course you don't."

"Come on, Lils, you have to admit-this is a cool party!"

"I just don't see why I had to be so unhappy all morning just so I could have a 'fantastic' night!"

He rolls his eyes at me again and extends his hand.

"I'm very very sorry that I started a fight with you on your birthday that made you unhappy all day so I want to make it up to you."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"Let's dance, and I'll get you a butter beer."

I eyed his hand dubiously.

"Oh, alright" I concede.

And I proceeded to have one of the best nights of my life: dancing with James Potter, drinking Butterbeer with James Potter, and talking with James Potter about our favorite colors.

"I really only like maroon better because it reminds me of your hair." He says.

"My hair is not maroon colored!"

He smirks at me, "I know,"

I roll my eyes at him, "You're obnoxious"

"But you love me!"

I roll my eyes at him again but don't dispute this last statement.

"You love me!"

I turn and look at him, "Just don't let it inflate your ego"

He smiles at me again and I wonder why I never decided to love him before, if I could be on the receiving end of that fantastic smile. Then I remembered how he irritated me to death.

His arm snakes around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"How much do you love me?"

"That depends"

"On?"

"The day- and how much you irritate me"

"Would you be irritated with me right now if I kissed you?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

And my birthday was made a million times better when James Potter kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: For Lily's birthday which is today. Tell me what you think**

**~wwccd**


End file.
